guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation
Objectives *Mamp in Rata Sum will brief you on the defenses. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Mamp) *Protect each golem kiln as it heats up. *Learn how to deploy golems into battle. *Raze the Destroyer hive. *Drop an Asuran beacon obtained from Sokka to summon golem reinforcements. *Defeat the Bringers of Destruction protecting the hive. Obtained from :Mamp in Rata Sum :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :A Little Help Rewards Walkthrough One technique is to start of by getting two Minion Masters, two Monks, and at least two damage-dealers. Separate into two parties, one east and one north. Stay on each side, when the opposite side has problems damage-dealers go to the problem and help. Once the G.O.L.E.M.s are finished heating up, the rest is easy. Another method is to avoid starting the mission (don't approach the map marker) by instead heading north around the area and killing off the stationed destroyers. You will still have to fight a few that spawn once you begin the mission, but it is much easier to protect both objectives with just heroes and henchmen. Creatures NPCs *Asuras ** 20 Sokka ** 20 Oola ** 20 Gadd Monsters Bosses Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Notes *You can only have two Golems active at a time. *This mission is often confused with the sub-quest The Elusive Golemancer in the party search. *On the north side, you have Gadd protecting a Golem-maker. He's a pain because he uses Iron Mist, which only allows lightning damage (you may find yourself doing 0 damage because of Gadd). To overcome this, move onto the bridge away from Gadd. *Although dropping a beacon causes a G.O.L.E.M. 1.0 to arrive in a fairly spectacular manner, there is no reason to carry around a beacon or hold off on summoning one. They will follow you once summoned and in the unlikely event that one or both is destroyed, replacements will be summonable by a beacon promptly. *If you use heroes and henchmen, it is wise to send your stronger team to the eastern side as it has a higher difficulty. *The Golems follow whoever spawns them. Thus, it is useful to not have your puller spawn them. However, if a golem is following you you can order them to hold position by talking to them. *When you reach the Destroyer hive, you will face two Level 28 Bringer of Destructions. Attacking them summons additional destroyer reinforcements, but the mission ends as soon as both Level 28's are killed - focus your fire on them. You can also lure them away from those additional reinforcements making this fight a lot easier (especially when you blind/weaken those two Level 28 Destroyers). *Easily done with heroes/henchmen -- see discussion. *This quest makes it easy to explore Riven Earth since you can avoid starting the quest and there are no enemies other than the Destroyers at the quest location. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Repeatable quests